Twist of Fate
by Demonwolfe
Summary: Greg is having weird dreams, and the suspect in his case might be the link to figuring out the dreams before Greg meets a terrible fate. Longer summery inside. Rated M for language...to be on the safe side. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_: (Insert typical disclaimer here, including "I don't own CSI, yadda yadda yadda, Greg and all other characters are property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer…bla bla bla…you guys get it. I own no one but the girl and all other characters…yadda yadda yadda…and yeah. You've all read it before…so deal with my spin on the disclaimer…)

_**SUMMERY**_: Greg is having reoccurring dreams where he dies and a vampire angel of death tends to his wishes. He has no idea what's going on, but when a case involves a woman who bears a striking resemblance to the angel in his dreams, what kind of deja vu will Greg have? And what kind of chaos ensues when Greg finds out that his dream is really a premonition? What kind of turmoil will everyone be cast into when they find that werewolves, vampires, and angels are really walking among them? What will Greg learn of his death when he has to watch the woman accused of murdering a man? How will the team react when they find that Catherine and Warrick are engaged? And… Nick finally asked Sara out??? What kind of twisted dimension has Greg been thrown into? Can he find the truth and clear the suspect's name before he dies?

_**Rating: **_I'll go M for language for right now…it might change after a while. But yeah. This shall be my first attempt at a fantasy story…so…please don't eat me. I'm trying here.

_**Genre:**_ I'll go with Drama, Fantasy, Adventure, and some humor…enjoy!

_**Character focus: **_This shall be a GregOC fic…so it focuses around my favorite character.

Written for my friend Julie…hope you like Julie!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I don't get it though. If I'm here, then why can…this is just too freaky. How did I end up here?"_

_"Don't you get it? You were in their way. They needed you out, and that is just what they did. You're dead. You are dead, and no one can help you now."_

_"Can't you?"_

_"I am only here to fulfill what ever you wish whilst you are suspended in between life and eternal death. I can only help you send signals to your friends, not talk to them. They would be very angry with me if I let you talk to your friends."_

_"Who are this they you keep talking about?"_

_"The ones that I work for. They would be very angry if I disobeyed the rules of death."_

_"There are rules?"_

_"Do you ever stop asking questions?"_

_"Not when I'm dead, no. I want to know why you can't send me back. You are supposed to fulfill my wishes. I wish to be alive again!"_

_"I do believe I said they had to be within reason…"_

_"SCREW REASON!!!! I want to go back dammit!!!"_

_"I can't do that. Unless they decide to let you have a second chance, I'm afraid you are stuck right here in the middle of heaven and hell Mr. Sanders."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Greg awoke in a cold sweat on the break room couch. This had been the 13th time he had this dream, and it was getting quite annoying. He always started in the same place, and ended after the blonde haired beauty of an angel of death, as she introduced herself in the dream, said his name directly.

"Greggo! What is up dude?" Nick Stokes asked as he entered the room with Warrick Brown. They tossed a football back and forth across the room until one false move from Nick spilled a cup of coffee.

"Oh shit dude, you're in for it now bro," Warrick chuckled as Conrad Ecklie made his way down the hall to inspect the noise.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ecklie asked. Nick and Warrick shared glanced as Greg wiped some sleep from his eyes.

"Uh…nothin'" Nick replied, hiding a grin. Ecklie looked between Nick, Warrick and Greg and glared.

"Well, stop that. Brown, you've got a 406; B and E on Flamingo. Stokes, you and Sanders got a 419. One suspect is already in custody, go question her," Ecklie snapped.

"Wait… her?" Greg asked, standing up. He stretched and then yawned, looking at Ecklie.

"Yes, her. Pay attention Sanders. And no more sleeping on company time," Ecklie spun on his heel and left the room.

"What a dick," Warrick muttered. "Well, have fun with Sanders Nicky. Try not to piss anyone off today, mkay?" And with that, Warrick also left the room.

"Okay, to interrogation!" Nick exclaimed leading the way down the hall, Greg close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the fuck is my car you assholes?!" The shout came from interrogation room 3. Greg glanced at Nick before he took a breath and entered the room.

"Miss Anderson, could you please be calm?" Greg asked as he came into the room, gazing at the case file in his hands.

"No I will not be fucking calm! Not until you fucking tell me where my god damn car is!" The woman shouted again.

What if it's a pancake now?" Nick asked as he took a seat.

"If it's a pancake, you fuckers owe me a $150,000 fucking car!" she screamed back. Greg took a seat and looked up, a gasp escaping his mouth.

"Oh my god," Greg whispered as he stared at a strikingly beautiful girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes. She looked back at him sourly, a look of pure venom in her eyes.

"What is it Greg?" Nick asked as her heard the gasp come from his partner.

"You are the girl from my dream," Greg whispered, ignoring Nick's question.

"Ha! Like no guy hasn't tried to use THAT one on me before," She spat.

"No, you are the girl in my dream. You are the angel of death," Greg breathed.

TO BE CONTINUED……..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ha! Next chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the roadblock in my other story, High School Years...but I had to do something else for the moment. Also, school started back up so I don't have that much time on the computer anymore. I'm a freshie in High School, so I have a lot on my mind now, and I'm in drama club. Lots of after school practice. Lots of teen angst...if you all know what I mean. So anyway, here you go with my next chapter, hope you all enjoy and I also hope that you'll review. Also, just a suggestion, but if you guys like where this is headed with mystic creatures and stuff, you might want to pick up the book called Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Good book. All about high school and vampires. Awesome book. I give it an awesome review!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that this chappy is short too, but it will get better, promise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude Greg what the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked from the corner of the room. Greg sat, unmoving; in front of the suspect they had in custody for their murder case. She looked to the side, away from both Nick and Greg.

"I'm sure that you're that girl," Greg mused. The stunningly beautiful features of the woman sitting in front of him were exactly like that in his dream. Slightly pale face, emerald green eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and a figure that belonged on the runway. The only thing that was different was that her eyes held no sorrow, no joy, only cold anger, for her car obviously. It was like the woman in front of him was a twin of that in his dream, only with a different personality.

"I don't care about your dream girl, all I car about is my God damned car and what the fuck happened to it," she answered, still not looking at either Greg or Nick. Her expression suddenly shifted from anger to something unreadable, almost as if she was partially alert to something. "I DID NOT!" she suddenly exclaimed, turning to face Nick suddenly. Greg looked from the woman to Nick and back.

"Uh, what?" Greg asked. The woman abruptly looked away as he spoke. Her expression was hard once more.

"Look, you know that we know what you did, so just come out with it," Nick spat. He came forward and his fist landed loudly on the metal table in between himself and the woman on the other side.

"What? What are you talking about, I don't know what you mean by that," she answered simply. Her expression changed once more to one of slight amusement, like she was enjoying Nick's anger. Greg could have sworn he saw a slight flicker of a smile on her face for the first time.

"Look, how about we start here: Did you know the victim, Josh Black?" Greg asked, looking at his file. From the corner of his eye, he saw Nick's jaw harden. No doubt that Greg had just foiled his tactic, but he didn't care.

"Yeah I knew him," came the effortless reply.

"How'd you know him?" Greg pressed.

"I worked with him."

"Okay, how was your relationship with Mr. Black?" Nick interjected. Greg flashed a glance at him, and then continued to gaze at the suspect.

"God…he was so immature, I didn't care for him that much," her tone was suddenly slightly curt, almost old fashioned. Greg was slightly taken aback by her rash mood change.

"Really? Did he annoy you badly enough to kill him?" Nick asked. Greg suspected he was going for a good cop/bad cop ruse, and Nick was a terrible bad cop.

"Look he annoyed everyone, especially the women. If you're looking for a murderer, go see Claire Summers. She and Josh had this spring fling thing going on, and then Josh went all jock jerk on her and dumped Claire for no apparent reason, or at least that's what she told me," again with the expression changes Greg noticed. This time, the woman's expression was one of annoyance and slight anger mixed with the alert expression again. Greg made a note of the name mentioned and looked up. He let out a gasp as he came to eye level with the suspect across from him. She may have been denying murder, but she sure looked capable, for her eyes had shifted from a dazzling green to midnight, or even coal black.

TBC…..


End file.
